In a broadcasting system such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, mobile broadcasting (broadcasting for mobile terminals), and IPTV (services that distribute digital television broadcasts by utilizing IP (Internet Protocol)), an encoding apparatus allocated to each program encodes and multiplexes the video signal, audio signal, and data signal of the program and outputs a stream. When broadcasting a plurality of programs simultaneously, the streams are multiplexed by a multiplexing device and then a final stream is broadcasted.